darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Souls II: Scholar of the First Sin
Dark Souls II: Scholar of the First Sin is a special edition of , released on PC April 1st, April 3rd in Europe and released in North America on April 7th, 2015 for the Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, PS4.Official Bandai Namco Announcement - bandainamcous.tumblr.com It was released specially on Steam on April 1st, 2015. Content This version includes the three previously released DLC packs, Crown of the Sunken King, Crown of the Old Iron King, and Crown of the Ivory King. All versions of the game include the following features. Existing Dark Souls II owners will receive a patch to implement these elements: *Additional NPCs added for an enhanced story experience. *Parameter adjustments for improved game balance. *Expanded item descriptions. *Improved online matchmaking functionality. Xbox One, PS4 and DirectX 11 versions of the game include the following features in addition to those listed above: *Additional upgrades to graphics, sound and performance. *Increase in maximum online players in a single session (6 total). *A complete revamp of character, enemy and item placement, which gives players a new experience. *The Forlorn will hunt the player down throughout their journey. Their equipment can also be acquired by the player. These items include their Armor, Greatsword and Scythe. Pre-launch update A free update was released to all Dark Souls II players on February 5th, 2015, bringing gameplay enhancements and new story elements to prepare for the Scholar of the First Sin scheduled maintenance for this update (Xbox 360, PS3, Steam): *2/4 6:00 AM - 9:00 AM PST *2/4 9:00 AM - 12:00 PM EST *2/4 2:00 PM - 5:00 PM GMT *2/4 3:00 PM - 6:00 PM CET *2/4 11:00 PM - 2:00 AM 2/5 JST The following are just some of the additions - see the official Bandai Namco tumblr for full details. *Added new character, the Scholar of the First Sin. *Additional item description text, such as Majestic Greatsword‎ and Soul of the Rotten. *Choosing to enter the Company of Champions covenant will now allow enemies to continue to respawn after being defeated, and will now cause enemies to inflict more damage to the player. *Players will gain access to a new item: The Agape Ring. When players equip the new Agape Ring, souls collected from kills during online play will be absorbed by the ring rather than the player. This allows players to control their online matchmaking experience by limiting their total souls collected. *Increased effect of Rusted Coin. *The bonfire warp selection screen will now highlight the top three areas where players will have the best chance to connect with other players online. *Players on their first playthrough can now match with players on their 2nd or further playthroughs. *Made it so that invading players cannot use items which invite more enemies. *NPC conversation texts are now displayed more prominently than online notices. *Players may now choose to cancel out the effect of the Human Effigy at bonfires. *Calibrations no longer saved each time before the title screen. *Made it possible to skip the ending sequence the 2nd time through and beyond. *Adjusted timing for Licia of Lindeldt to become the player's enemy. *To prevent invasion after defeating area bosses, made the Human Effigy effect function in this situation automatically. *In Black Gulch, made it possible to receive the Forgotten Key after defeating a Giant when the player has 99 Souls of a Giant. Preview trailer A preview trailer was released on November 25th 2014 that showed various aspects of the game and DLCs. Narration Beyond the scope of Light... Beyond the reach of Dark... What could possibly await? And yet we seek it... insatiably. Such is our fate. One drowned in poison. Another succumbed into flame. Still another slumbers in the realm of ice. Not one of them stood here, as you do. Videos Dark Souls 2 - Scholar of The First Sin-Announcement Trailer **Spoilers!** Scholar of the First Sin Encounters Gallery DaSII SotFS 0.jpg DaSII SotFS 2.jpg DaSII SotFS 3.jpg DaSII SotFS 4.jpg DaSII SotFS 5.jpg DaSII SotFS 6.jpg References Category:Games Category:Dark Souls II